Feliz Natal!
by Lia Collins
Summary: Uma briga acaba estragando o Natal dos 5-0, mas graças a ela Steve percebe o óbvio. Será ele capaz de baixar a guarda e salvar seu Natal e o de Danny?


**Título: **Feliz Natal!

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Hawaii Five-0, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à Peter Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci e CBS Television Studios. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Fluffy, meio angst, McDanno

**Advertências:** Lemon e Yaoi, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** M

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Uma briga acaba estragando o Natal dos 5-0, mas graças a ela Steve percebe o óbvio. Será ele capaz de baixar a guarda e salvar seu Natal e o de Danny?

* * *

><p><strong> Bem, essa é a minha primeira McDanno. Era para ser outra, mas eu travei nela e não consigo continuá-la de forma que eu goste. Então resolvi tocar para frente esse projeto que eu tinha de fazer uma McDanno de Natal. Espero que gostem!<strong>

* * *

><p>A noite de Natal começou muito mal para os 5-0, principalmente para Steve e Danny que tiveram uma briga violenta durante a confraternização do grupo no final da tarde. É verdade que eles sempre brigavam, mas a discussão em questão ultrapassou todos os limites. Estavam todos bebendo, comendo e conversando descontraídos em volta da mesa, quando Chin perguntou:<p>

-Então, Steve, você vai mesmo sair com aquela loira que você salvou?

-Do que você está falando, Chin? - indagou o Comandante constrangido e tentando disfarçar.

-Eu vi ela te chamando para sair logo depois de te agradecer, Steve. - retrucou Chin malicioso.

-Humm... anda arrasando corações, hein, chefe? - alfinetou Kono zombeteiramente.

-Porque você não me disse isso, Steve? - questionou Danny sério.

-Eu ia te falar mais tarde, Danny. E respondendo a sua pergunta, Chin, eu vou sair com ela sim, mas só depois de amanhã, afinal é Natal.

-Você vai mesmo sair com ela então? - perguntou o loiro começando a se irritar.

-Vou sim, Danny, porque? Qual o problema? Eu preciso me divertir um pouco! - exclamou o SEAL começando a se exaltar e se levantando de sua cadeira.

-Steve, acalme-se, por favor. - falou Lori tentando evitar uma briga.

-O problema é que você é um irresponsável que não mede as consequências do que faz, Steven! Você nem conhece aquela mulher! E se ela estiver trabalhando para o Wo Fat como a Jenna? Já não bastou ser torturado na Coréia não? - explodiu o detetive também ficando de pé.

-Não seja paranoico, Danny! Nem todos no mundo trabalham para o Wo Fat! E eu não tenho medo dele! Não vou deixar de viver minha vida por causa dele! - esbravejou Steve colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Você podia ao menos investigar um pouco aquela mulher antes de sair com ela! Só de precaução! Assim ao menos você teria certeza se ela é quem diz ser!

-Para, Danny! Pelo amor de Deus! Deixe de ser medroso e paranoico! Eu vou descobrir tudo que preciso saber dela falando com ela no jantar! Não vou agir como um psicótico invadindo a vida dela!

-EU NÃO SOU MEDROSO NEM PARANOICO! EU SOU ESTOU PREOCUPADO CONTIGO, STEVEN! VOCÊ CONFIOU CEGAMENTE EM UMA MULHER ANTES E DEU NO QUE DEU!

-POIS EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PREOCUPAÇÃO! EU SOU GRANDINHO E SEI ME CUIDAR MUITO BEM! SOU UM SEAL, ESQUECEU? ENTÃO PREOCUPE-SE COM A SUA VIDA E SE ESQUEÇA DE MIM!

-Pessoal, acalmem-se, por favor. Vocês estão falando coisas das quais vão se arrepender depois. - falou Kono se aproximando dos dois tentando parar a briga.

-Kono tem razão. Por favor, se acalmem e deixem para terminarem essa conversa depois. - concordou Lori também se aproximando deles.

-Danny, vem comigo. Você precisa se afastar do Steve e esfriar a cabeça. - disse Chin já perto dos amigos.

-Obrigado, Chin, mas eu estou bem. Se tem alguém aqui precisando esfriar a cabeça não sou eu. Afinal, não sou eu que explodo portas e me meto em tiroteios sem me preocupar com meu parceiro, não é? - alfinetou o loiro olhando para o Comandante.

-Vai começar a choramingar agora, Daniel? Quantas vezes eu terei que ouvir essa sua lenga-lenga sobre meu temperamento? Eu não aguento mais isso! - vociferou Steve com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Quer saber? Eu é que não te aguento mais, Steven! Vou pegar minhas coisas na sua casa e me mudar para um hotel! Você não precisa de mim, não é? POIS EU TAMBÉM NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ! - vociferou o loiro deixando a sede do 5-0 logo depois diante dos olhares chocados dos colegas, com exceção de Steve que o olhava com tristeza até os outros três o encararem e ele disfarçar o olhar voltando a exibir a soberba e a arrogância anterior.

Sob os olhares reprovadores dos amigos, Steve foi para sua sala, onde se trancou. Lá dentro, ele pegou um copo e uma garrafa de whiskey, que ele guardava em uma das gavetas de sua mesa, e começou a beber sentado em sua cadeira. Ele não queria ter brigado com Danny, mas tinha que lutar contra o que sentia pelo loiro com todas as suas forças. Já fazia tempo que o que ele sentia por Danny havia deixado de ser amizade, mas ele que sempre foi mulherengo e era um militar orgulhoso por servir seu país não conseguia admitir que estava sentindo aquele tipo de coisa por um homem. E Danny ir morar em sua casa só piorou a situação. Claro que foi ele que convidou o amigo para morar lá, mas porque ele não poderia deixar que o detetive continuasse a morar naquele apartamento cheio de mofo. Não era lugar para ele, nem muito menos para Grace.

No entanto, a proximidade só fortaleceu esse sentimento e agora o sempre tão forte Tenente-Coronel da Marinha se via completamente desnorteado. Por isso aceitou o convite para sair da mulher que ele salvou. Precisava esquecer Danny a todo custo e, além disso, a garota parecia muito com o detetive, o que ajudou o moreno a aceitar o convite.

Ele só não imaginava que isso geraria uma briga tão violenta. A pior briga que eles já tiveram na verdade. Contudo, quando ele percebeu que começariam uma briga, entrou de cabeça nela, pois viu nessa confusão a oportunidade para afastar Danny dele. E agora seu melhor amigo iria embora de sua casa. Ele não queria isso, mas não poderia, nem iria impedi-lo. E inesperadamente, seus devaneios foram interrompidos por grossas bolas de água salgada que deixaram seus olhos e, naquele momento, passeavam por seu rosto. É, o impulsivo e metido a durão Comandante Steve McGarrett estava chorando. E o motivo tinha nome e sobrenome: Danny Williams.

Por volta das 22 horas, Steve foi para casa. Trôpego por causa do efeito do álcool, ele pegou um táxi e deixou a sede após passar horas adormecido sobre sua mesa. Ao entrar em casa, ele viu algo que o deixou ainda mais arrasado. A mesa estava posta e arrumada, repleta de comida e decoração natalina. Em um canto dela jazia um bilhete que o Comandante leu imediatamente: "Danny, eu fiz tudo o que você pediu. Espero que você e Steve gostem. Um feliz Natal para vocês. Kamekona."

Danny havia pedido para Kamekona preparar uma ceia de Natal para eles e, inclusive, decorar a mesa, já que a comemoração de Natal dele com Grace seria mais cedo, pois ela passaria o fim da noite com a mãe. E o que foi que o moreno deu em troca? Grosseria e palavras suficientemente dolorosas para fazerem o loiro ir embora. Ver aquela mesa arrumada com esmero e toda aquela decoração fez Steve chorar novamente. Agora ele estava confuso. Parte dele queria simplesmente se jogar na cama e dormir. Esquecer completamente que ele um dia conheceu Danny Williams. A outra parte queria que ele fosse até o restaurante onde ele sabia que Danny estava com a filha e implorasse perdão para ele e até ultrapassasse todos os limites e... não. Ele não podia fazer isso. Era absurdo demais! Ainda mais na frente da Grace!

O Comandante resolveu ir tomar um banho frio para curar a bebedeira. Quem sabe assim, ele conseguia relaxar e pensar melhor no que fazer? Debaixo da água mais lágrimas tomaram conta de seu rosto. Ele se sentia sozinho, pois era como estava sem Danny ao seu lado. A única família que lhe restara era a irmã, Mary, que ele havia mandado para Los Angeles contra a vontade dela, então ele realmente não tinha mais ninguém. Estava sozinho em plena noite de Natal.

Ele saiu do banho e se vestiu. A ducha realmente o ajudou a pensar melhor. Decidido, ele pegou seu carro e rumou para o restaurante onde Danny e Grace comemorariam o Natal. Assim que o Comandante entrou no lugar localizou os dois, ele reconheceria aquelas madeixas loiras em qualquer lugar. Rapidamente, ele foi até a mesa deles e falou meio nervoso:

-Danny, eu poderia falar com você?

-O que faz aqui, Steven? Veio estragar o Natal da minha filha também? Já não bastou arruinar o do 5-0? - indagou o detetive irritado.

-Danny, por favor. Me escuta. Eu não vim brigar, só preciso falar contigo em particular.

-Eu não vou deixar minha filha sozinha, Steven. E para falar a verdade, não estou com a mínima vontade de conversar com você. Não depois do que você me disse. - se exaltou Danny se levantando e ficando de frente para o moreno.

-Serão só 5 minutos. Lá na porta do restaurante. Depois, eu vou embora e se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara, eu vou entender.

O loiro estava preparado para dizer não mais uma vez, no entanto ao encarar aqueles olhos verde-azulados tão bonitos, viu neles uma tristeza tão grande que seu coração pesou e ele não conseguiu dizer outra coisa que não fosse:

-Está bem. Eu vou te ouvir, mas serão apenas 5 minutos.

-Obrigado, Danny! - exclamou Steve abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Eu já volto, filha. Não saia daqui. - avisou o loiro encarando Grace.

-Está bem, papai.

-Tchau, Grace. -falou o SEAL se despedindo da menina.

-Tchau, tio Steve.

Os dois amigos caminharam até a porta do restaurante. Então, eles pararam ao lado dela e Danny voltou a falar:

-Pronto, aqui estamos, Steven. O que você queria me dizer?

-Me desculpe. Tudo o que eu falei mais cedo não era verdade. Eu só disse aquelas coisas porque não queria encarar o óbvio. - explicou o Tenente-Coronel abaixando a cabeça e olhando para os próprios pés.

-Como assim? O que é óbvio? - questionou o detetive confuso.

-Tem certeza que você não sabe, Danno? Não foi isso que a sua reação ao saber do meu encontro com aquela garota deixou transparecer. - retrucou o moreno agora encarando os olhos azuis à sua frente com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Danny ficou estático. Steve estava mesmo querendo dizer o que ele achava que tinha entendido ou era coisa da sua cabeça? Aqueles olhos verde-azulados continuavam a observá-lo, o fazendo sentir que eles liam seus pensamentos e sua alma. E tinha mais alguma coisa neles que o experiente detetive não soube definir o que era, mas que arrepiou todos os pelos de seu corpo. Ele não estava entendendo nada e já ia pedir uma explicação para seu chefe, quando ele voltou a falar:

-Eu não quero mais atrapalhar vocês. A Grace merece o melhor Natal que você puder dar a ela, por isso eu estou indo para casa. Mas a ceia que você pediu para o Kamekona preparar para nós dois ainda está lá, exatamente do jeito que ele deixou. Então se você ainda quiser passar nem que seja 10 minutos dessa noite comigo e desfrutar daquela comida, eu vou estar te esperando. A sua chave está aqui.

Sem deixar Danny retrucar e, com um largo sorriso nos lábios, o Comandante entregou para ele a cópia da chave de sua casa que era do loiro e ele deixou lá quando foi embora e se dirigiu para seu carro. O loiro, por sua vez, permaneceu onde estava por alguns segundos completamente surpreso pela atitude que Steve acabara de ter, a única que ele não esperava daquele homem impulsivo e metido a durão.

O SEAL chegou em casa ansioso. Ela tinha certeza que Danny aceitaria o convite e iria para sua casa naquela noite. Algo dentro dele dizia isso. Então, ele pegou a garrafa de champanhe que estava em cima da mesa e colocou na geladeira para ela estar bem gelada quando o loiro chegasse. Depois ficou andando pela casa de um lado para outro esperando seu parceiro. Ele não conseguia ficar parado, pois estava muito nervoso. Se sentia uma adolescente esperando o namorado ir buscá-la para o baile da escola por mais ridículo que isso parecesse.

Se Danny aparecesse e Steve sabia que ele iria, a relação deles mudaria para sempre. E o Tenente-Coronel estava disposto a ultrapassar essa linha e enfrentar o que fosse preciso para ficar com ele. Com tudo o que aconteceu, ele quase perdeu o loiro naquele dia e ainda poderia vir a perder, então se ele fosse para sua casa, o moreno faria o impossível para não perdê-lo nunca mais. Por mais absurda que fosse essa relação, essa era a primeira vez que Steve sentia algo assim. Nem Catherine foi capaz de provocar tais sentimentos nele, então ele não seria preconceituoso e idiota e ia parar de uma vez por todas de tentar afastar de si aquele que mais queria ao seu lado.

Como ainda faltava algum tempo, pois Danny teria que terminar o jantar e deixar sua filha em casa, o moreno resolveu trocar de roupa e se vestir um pouco melhor para a ocasião e sua companhia. Após se arrumar com esmero, ele foi para a sala e se sentou no sofá. Pouco depois, a porta se abriu. Danny usou sua chave para entrar e eles se encararam imediatamente. O loiro também havia se arrumado e estava muito bonito. Ao vê-lo, Steve se levantou e foi até ele:

-Obrigado por vir, Danny. Vamos comer? Já vai dar meia noite.

-De nada, Steve. Eu vou só colocar o presente que comprei para você embaixo da árvore de novo. Eu o tirei quando fui embora.

O Comandante sorriu e o detetive deixou o presente na árvore, logo depois eles foram para a mesa. A ceia transcorreu tranquila e alegre. Os dois homens conversavam e sorriam entre uma garfada e outra. Depois, lavaram os pratos e guardaram o restante da comida.

Com tudo arrumado, os amigos voltaram para sala ainda conversando. Eles sentaram no sofá e se encararam agora em silêncio. Então, Danny foi pego de surpresa por uma declaração de Steve:

-O que eu disse durante a nossa briga mais cedo era mentira. Eu preciso de você, Danno. E muito.

O loiro ficou estático. Tudo que ele não esperava era ouvir daquele SEAL sempre tão violento uma frase tão cheia de sensibilidade e sentimento. E diante de tal situação, por mais que aquilo o assustasse, só tinha uma coisa que ele poderia dizer em resposta:

-Eu também menti. Eu também preciso muito de você, Steve.

Isso era tudo o que o Tenente-Coronel precisava ouvir para criar coragem de fazer o que seu coração mandava. Ele aproximou seu corpo do de Danny e colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca dele ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava. O detetive também levou sua mão para a nuca do outro e correspondeu o beijo com ardor. Agora nenhum dos dois tinha mais nenhuma dúvida do que sentiam e queriam fazer. Por isso, partiram o beijo e, sem falarem mais nada, deram as mãos e subiram as escadas direto para o quarto do Comandante.

Uma vez lá dentro, um começou a despir o outro rapidamente, entre beijos, mordidas e chupões. Eles nunca haviam sentido tanto tesão em suas vidas. Seus membros estavam tão eretos que doíam e seus corpos queimavam. Assim que ficaram nus, Steve jogou Danny na cama, se joelhou entre as pernas dele e, sem pensar duas vezes, abocanhou seu membro com gula, arrancando um gemido alto do loiro:

-Oh, Steve!

Ambos agradeceram mentalmente por Steve morar na praia e longe de uma vizinhança, assim eles poderiam gemer sem receio de serem ouvidos. A língua do moreno deslizou pela glande do detetive e depois desceu pelo sexo dele até a base, alcançando os testículos, que foram devidamente massageados, fazendo Danny gemer ainda mais alto. O prazer foi tão intenso que o Williams não aguentou e gozou violentamente com o nome de McGarrett na boca. Com um sorriso largo nos lábios, Steve subiu pelo corpo de seu amante beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava até alcançar sua boca, que ele tomou com paixão. Após alguns minutos de abraços, beijos e carícias, o moreno se aproximou do ouvido direito dele e sussurrou usando um tom de voz sensual:

-Eu posso, Danno? Posso te fazer meu?

-Pode, Steve. Você é a única pessoa para quem eu me entrego desse jeito.

O SEAL sorriu e tomou os lábios do loiro mais uma vez descendo os beijos novamente pelo corpo dele até voltar para o ponto inicial, onde ele parou. Ajoelhado na cama, o moreno chupou três de seus dedos e os inseriu lentamente na entrada de Danny, que gemeu um pouco de dor. Com cuidado e carinho, Steve foi preparando o parceiro para que ele sentisse o mínimo de dor possível e logo se deitou sobre seu corpo e o penetrou. Instintivamente, o loiro enlaçou sua cintura e seu pescoço com as pernas e os braços. O maior respirou fundo para se conter e não foder o mais baixo com toda as forças de seu corpo como queria, pois ele ainda sentia dor. O detetive também respirou fundo, mas para aguentar a dor da penetração. Alguns minutos depois, a dor deu lugar ao prazer e Steve já se movimentava dentro de Danny. Louco de desejo, ele deu uma forte estocada e ao sentir as ondas de prazer se dissipando por seu corpo, ele não aguentou e murmurou no ouvido do outro:

-Nossa, Danno, como você é gostoso!

-Steeeve! - Danny gemeu em resposta totalmente desvairado.

As investidas continuaram por longos minutos até que o Comandante gozou desesperadamente dentro do loiro, que logo o acompanhou no orgasmo, espalhando seu sêmen nos abdomens dos dois. Exausto e satisfeito, Steve deitou de costas na cama e puxou o corpo de Danny para cima dele, o aconchegando em seu peito.

Pela manhã, o Tenente-Coronel foi acordado pela voz e o toque do Detetive, que o chamava calmamente enquanto cutucava seus ombros:

-Acorda, Steve!

-O que foi? - perguntou o moreno esfregando os olhos com uma expressão preguiçosa no rosto.

-Eu peguei os presentes na árvore. Já está na hora de trocarmos. É Natal! - explicou o loiro sorrindo.

Steve se sentou imediatamente também sorrindo e notou que seu Danno vestia apenas a boxer preta que ele mesmo tirou de seu corpo na noite anterior. Ele estendeu a mão até o presente que comprou para o detetive e lhe entregou:

-Toma, espero que goste.

-Espero que você goste do meu também. - retrucou o outro também lhe entregando o presente.

Ambos abriram seus embrulhos e riram ao descobrir o que tinham ganhado. Steve tirou seu presente da caixa e sorriu encarando Danny:

-Um canivete suíço?

-Bem, eu sei que você deve ter milhões de facas espalhadas por essa casa, mas achei que um canivete suíço seria mais prático de carregar para onde você for do que aquelas facas imensas da Marinha.

-É sim, obrigado, Danno. Eu adorei. Aliás, gostou do seu? - replicou o Comandante ainda sorrindo.

-Sabe, Steve, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse me dar uma gravata algum dia! Ainda mais uma tão bonita! - exclamou o loiro também sorrindo.

-Você gostou então? Eu a achei a sua cara quando a vi. E como você gosta, então achei que esse fosse o presente perfeito. Eu não consigo fazer você parar de usar essas coisas mesmo!

-Eu adorei, Steve! Vou usar amanhã mesmo no trabalho! Obrigado!

Entre sorrisos, os dois se abraçaram com força. As mãos passearam pelos corpos, os lábios de Steve tomaram conta do pescoço de Danny, que se arrepiou com a carícia. Então, Danno rompeu o silêncio:

-Feliz Natal, Steve!

-Feliz Natal, Danno!

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
